Ordinary Day
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Euroshipping. It was supposed to be an ordinary day for the CEO of Kaiba Corp., but then he had to start thinking of Ryou Bakura. If things could get worse, he has to run into the boy himself at the most inopportune moment. One shot.


DIS: Other than citronshipping, euroshipping is my favorite yaoi shipping...Which is surprising, since Ryou is so ignored in all of my other stories.

X

_Title: Ordinary Day_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: General/Romance_

_Summary: Euroshipping. It was supposed to be an ordinary day for the CEO of Kaiba Corp., but then he had to start thinking of Ryou Bakura. If things could get worse, he has to run into the boy himself at the most inopportune moment. One shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Euroshipping; short one shot; second attempt at this couple; fourth yaoi fic_

X

_Ordinary Day_

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. It was a Monday, and therefore a school day. His days consisted of listening to boring teachers repeating things that he had already learned in his tutoring when Gozaburo had been alive, taunting Jounouchi a bit, looking over things at his company, and then going home to do school work and watch over Mokuba. Needless to say, his day ended up quite unlike what it was planned out to be. He had to take notice of _him_ and that usually led to problems. Seto Kaiba was not even sure what attracted him to Ryou Bakura of all people, but every time he caught of glimpse of the quiet boy, a horrible thrill of attraction ran through his blood.

He hated it.

He had hated knowing that he was interested in men, hated that there were so many known women after him, and everyone suspected that he was straight. He hated that it could ruin his pride and the cold, pristine reputation he had built for himself if he made his sexual orientation obvious. What he hated most, though, was that he was so attracted to one of _Yuugi's _friends. True, Ryou did not hang with Yuugi as much as the other three did; however, on occasion, he left with them from school and that was enough to make him conclude that he was a friend of theirs. The only thing that made him smirk when he thought of Ryou Bakura was that their position was rather identical. Ryou, too, had a gaggle of girls after him, but never showed any interested in any of them. Kaiba was beginning to wonder if he was homosexual, too.

Well, even if that happened to not be the case, Kaiba had ways of getting things he wanted with_out_ money. After all, girls were not after him simply because of his good fashion sense, money, and hard-to-get attitude. (He continuously thought to himself that his knack for fashion should have been a blatant clue as to why he was never seen with a woman. He still could not understand why no one else saw it.)

Presently, he was trying not to break his pencil as he forced himself to listen to the droning of the teacher. The idiot was saying something completely uninteresting about samurai in some period or another. He really did hate Japanese History. Why should they care what happened? This lesson was doing nothing for him. If it had been math, he might have been able to swarm his mind with numbers and make the problems more complicated than they needed to be. At least then he would be distracted from Ryou Bakura, only a seat away. He looked as bored as he felt...And beautiful.

_Damn it, _he swore in his mind, infuriated with his thought process. He glanced down at the metal tip of his mechanical pencil, seriously considering stabbing himself with the pencil. Somehow he doubted that would reflect well on his character (not that he gave a damn what anyone else thought about him.) And as he had been thrashed too many times to count from every person that has wanted to rule the world with magical hooey, he likely could stand the pain. Therefore, even that could not tear his mind away from the boy a few seats from him. _Maybe I'll have him killed, _he mused sullenly. _Then he wouldn't be alive to bother me anymore. _

And yet, that thought was washed away, too. While one part of him wanted to erase Ryou Bakura from the face of the earth and his thoughts, for that matter, the other part wanted him there to gaze at and admire. It was disgusting, this Kaiba knew, but it was hardly his fault what his body decided. If he had his way, he would not even be attracted to men; he would be _normal_ and go for women.

_Except I would never get laid because women are brainless twits, _he thought. _Either way I'm screwed. _

X

Ryou Bakura could feel the strain of the day wearing on him. It was supposed to be an ordinary day for him. He would be unobtrusive as ever, do his school work, and escape the notice of everyone. The problem was, his eyes kept wandering to the man that had been on his mind lately. Oh, it certainly was not on purpose. Ryou thought it was more than obvious that Seto Kaiba was straight, what with his cold attitude, but one had to wonder how he could create such outfits if he was straight. It seemed a bit odd and he liked to pretend to himself that the CEO was homosexual.

There had been several times he thought the male was staring at him, but whenever he chanced a look, there was no expression on his face and he was never looking at him. He tried to tell himself that Kaiba _had_ been staring at him, simply looking away when he looked. Somehow, it seemed to be a flimsy reassurance.

It was hard to encourage oneself. Ryou was learning that the hard way. At times, he wished that he could buy himself friends so they could read his thoughts and be his moral support. He was sure that would make himself feel better. _That doesn't sound as if it would be quite the same as real friends..._ He thought dismally. _There is no way I'm telling Yuugi and the others that I have it in for Kaiba, though. They hate them. I don't even _want_ to know how they feel about gays. _He heaved a sigh, knowing of Jounouchi's negative feelings towards homosexuals. He had left before they could continue on that subject. _Better I did or else I might have turned red. _

Ryou was not necessarily ashamed of his sexuality, as he had always known himself to be a bit feminine. It was the part about not knowing Kaiba's sexuality and whether he might have a chance with him that caused him to be anxious. Every time he glimpsed him in the hall, he felt like one of the many women of his so-called fan club, swooning and trailing at his heels, hoping for recognition. Of course, he never did swoon, nor did he trail after Kaiba like a lost animal. No, he simply stared after him dreamily for a second and then continued on his way.

With a sigh, Ryou opened his locker and stuffed his book in, bringing out his Calculus textbook. He made a face at it and then shut his locker, stepping out into the crowded hall without looking to see if he might step in anyone's way. His body collided with another and he let out a grunt of surprise. A firm hand steadied him, grasping his shoulder. He blinked and glanced at the hand, his eyes rounding a bit. _I know that hand, _he thought with dread. He had stared at it long enough to know the shape. With a tiny gulp of breath, he slowly raised his eyes, moving along the torso and to the cool face of Seto Kaiba. _Oh, no... Please, tell me I fainted at my locker or something. Anything but this. _Anything _but this._

His brown eyes met azure. Alarm flashed through him when Kaiba's hand tightened on his shoulder and his eyes narrowed, a sizzling look passing between them. The moment did not last long. Kaiba released him and passed him, leaving him standing dumbfounded. "Wh-what?" Ryou sputtered aloud, turning to stare after him. He could no longer see him, as he had been engulfed by the crowds of the high school. _What just happened right then? _He wondered.

X

_Damn the boy, damn the boy, _Kaiba ranted in his head. _He should burn – he _will_ burn. _If he had been anyone else, he might have cackled in the middle of his Chemistry class, but he was far too good for that. He was not a psychotic Egyptian spirit, nor a mentally unstable man that believed in magical hooey. Nonetheless, that collision in the hall had given him more than one problem. He kept imagining how that scene could have gone in a porno or if the school were completely empty. Hell, it could have happened with the school full if he had the audacity. As it happened, his pride was at stake. He barely managed to leave without kissing him in front of hundreds of students.

He shifted in his seat, agitated and uncomfortable. It had been a mere moment of bodily contact, but it was enough for him to feel the soft warmth of Ryou's body and enough to cause a particular problem in his lower regions. _Damn him, _he said again in his mind, with a bit less inflection. He could not recall when he last had suffered of this issue; he was not entirely sure he ever had. _As if that makes this situation any better. _

Once Chemistry was finished, he fled, thankful that it was the last class of the day. Once he was out in the hall, he crashed into a familiar body and felt his mind scream with utter panic and a demand to rid himself of the ache in his pants. This day was turning out to be anything _but_ ordinary. Once again, he took Ryou's shoulders, this time tilting his head down to look him straight in the eye. Ryou's wide eyes stared up at him in confusion.

"Are you trying to get assaulted or do you regularly slam into people?" Kaiba murmured in his ear.

"Uh...N-no. No, I don't."

One of his eyebrows rose. "So you are trying to make me assault you."

"Yes. I mean, no! No, I wasn't trying to do that at all!" Kaiba released his shoulders and took a step back, eyeing Ryou curiously. He was flushed, looking embarrassed and confused all at once. His eyes flickered down nervously. Kaiba gritted his teeth.

Of course_ he would feel that when we collided, _he thought.

"Shouldn't you, ah, take care of that?" Ryou questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, don't I wish I could," he growled. The younger male hesitated and then a suggestive smile slid his mouth upward. Kaiba's eyes narrowed on him, sensing the slight nervousness behind the smile. Ryou was more the innocent than Yuugi was, which said quite a bit, as the little boy was as oblivious as they came.

"Maybe you can."

Kaiba cast him a dry look. "That happens to be up to you, Ryou Bakura."

A slightly steadier smile took its place, one that seemed more his banished yami's. "Then you can get rid of it, after all."

_Finis_

X

DIS: I did, after all, say it would be short. It was in the warnings. This was just a random thing to get out of my system because I would not let go of it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, telling me how you thought I did. Ciao!


End file.
